What's Left to Lose
by Nonimus
Summary: Will loved Layla. Will loved Warren. Layla knew. Rated just to be on the safe side.


**A/N:** This is the first time I've written a _Sky High _fic, so I'm not sure how I did. I would really appreciate any feedback. I think this would be best described as a drabble, but I don't really know. This story was conceived while listening to Skyway Avenue by We the Kings and Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today by Fall Out Boy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the idea, not even the picture frame.

**Warnings:** One swear word, because I think Warren would. Slight Will/Layla. Also, slight Warren/Will.

* * *

Will loved Layla. She knew he did. He loved to see her smile. He loved to hear her laugh. Will loved to make Layla happy. Layla knew those things, too. He loved it when she stayed up late waiting for him to come home from saving the day. He loved when he found flowers by the stairs and the bedroom door because Layla couldn't stay awake until one o'clock in the morning when Will had to go to conferences. Layla knew that's why she always did it. Will loved how Layla always knew what is bothering him. Will loved Layla, but he was in love with someone else. Will was in love with Warren Peace.

Layla knew.

She probably knew before Will did. She had known since they were in eleventh grade. At first, just little things hinted it to her. Will would direct a soft smile toward him. He would stand closer to Warren than was strictly necessary. His hand would linger just a little too long after helping him up. At first, Layla tried to ignore it. She insisted to herself that it wasn't what it seemed like, that she was just overreacting. Layla believed her own lies until Christmas three years after she and Will got married.

That was when she caught them kissing.

She had come home with a cake, hoping to surprise Will. Well, surprise. Layla remembers watching the cake fall from her hands and crash to the ground, ruined. She remembers seeing them turn toward her looking horrified. Layla remembers that Will wouldn't even try to deny it. Why would he? The truth was staring her in the face. Will just kept apologizing to her. Layla remembers telling them both to leave, to just get out, without any really anger in her voice. She had been sad and had felt as if her heart had just been ripped from her chest, but she hadn't been angry. She had thought that she might be able to make Will love her over time.

She was wrong.

Layla and Will's divorce was quick and relatively painless. Soon after, Will "Iron Hawk" Stronghold dropped off the super hero radar alongside Warren "Firestorm" Peace. Five years have passed by and Layla has finally come to terms with everything. At twenty-eight, Layla has started dating again and is running an animal shelter rather than continue her super hero life. Every year on her birthday and Christmas Layla finds a present on her doorstep; usually it's a beautiful necklace or some exotic flower seeds. There is always a card, and it always says the same thing. _I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry._ It's never signed, but she knows it's from him. Layla never reads the card anymore.

This year there is a slight deviation.

The present is there, wrapped in shiny green paper. The card is tied to the present by the bow as usual. Taped to the birthday card is a folded sheet of notebook paper. Layla takes the box, card, and paper inside. She plucks the paper off and stares at the single word written on the outside. _Hippie._It must be from Warren, no one calls her that anymore. Layla unfolds the sheet, curious of what Warren might have to say. She laughs quietly to herself thinking that, if his message is anything to go by, the pyrokinetic still has the same blunt nature. _Read the damn card._ She sets the paper aside and reaches for the present, deciding to save the card for last. Inside the box is a polished silver picture frame, but no picture. Engraved on the silver surface are the words "Memories are a way of holding onto the things you love and treasure. Keep fond memories in your heart, for they will last a lifetime." Curiosity wrinkles her brow as she sets the frame down. Layla looks at the card, which has a simple flower design with the words happy birthday written in roses.

She opens it.

_Layla,_

_Please come to the Paper Lantern tonight. If you don't show up, I'll take the hint and leave you alone. I just really can't stand the thought of not ever speaking to you anymore. If you forgive me and think we can be friends again, I'll be at the Paper Lantern from the time you read this till they kick me out. Please come, Layla._

Layla sees his signature and thinks to herself that she probably wouldn't have gone if he hadn't signed his name. The two words at the very end are what finally make her forgive him. Layla hadn't realized until that moment that she hadn't forgiven Will. It almost seems like the name radiates its own joy, and Layla can't help but smile. Now, as she slips on her shoes, she decides it's time to rebuild that bridge Will hadn't quite let her burn down. She lays the open card down and, picking up her purse, walks to the door. She turns and, for a brief instant before she switches off the lights, Layla sees the signature _Will Peace_ one more time.


End file.
